


Spring Into Manchester

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Zoey & Charlie are enjoying their new lives together as husband and wife; spending the weekend with Gus; Charlie gets an offer from Josh Lyman he can't refuse, and Zoey gets some very wonderful and surprising news.





	Spring Into Manchester

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

January 18, 2007  
The Bartlet Farm, Manchester, NH

Charlie Young was enjoying his two-week vacation from the White House with his beautiful wife Zoey Bartlet-Young, and his in-laws in Manchester. The vacation was more of an executive order from his father-in-law. Charlie had been working really hard with Josh Lyman in preparing the transition process of the upcoming inauguration of President-Elect Matthew Santos and Jed Bartlet felt that his son-in-law needed some well-deserved time off and Charlie felt in total agreement. 

So Jed & Abbey and Zoey & Charlie all left for Manchester where the rest of the family clan would be there as well. It was one of the closest elections to date. Santos won the election with 272 electoral votes with Nevada being the deciding state to help him win.

But today, all that aside, Charlie was out in the backyard, hanging out with his nephew Gus and Zoey playing a little touch football.

“Hey Uncle Charlie, that was a pretty cool move right there.” said Gus.

“Thanks, Gus. I thought that was pretty cool.” replied Charlie.

Zoey was beaming with laughter at her husband and nephew. She has a very special relationship with Gus. Gus was a welcome visitor whenever he came to Washington to visit at the White House for his grandparents and Georgetown to visit Zoey & Charlie.

“Hey Gus, how about you, me, and Uncle Charlie rent some movies and have some fast food for dinner?” asked Zoey.

“Cool, I was thinking Superman Returns. I heard Bryan Singer did some really awesome visual effects and the action is so cool.” replied Gus.

“Me too, from what your grandparents told me when they saw it two weeks ago, they loved it and were really surprised to see how the movie all came together.” said Zoey.

Charlie then said, “I heard the DVD has some great special features and the film overall looks really sharp with the video and audio qualities all layered in.”

Gus, with such excitement, said, “OK, how about 7:00 for the movie and dinner, and maybe go out for dessert later on after we give Annie a call at Georgetown University. His sister Annie was in her second year at GU, and like all the Bartlet girls, was excelling with all A’s and her perfect 4.0 GPA.

“OK, that’s our plan”, replied both Zoey and Charlie.

 

7:00 P.M.  
The Bartlet Farm, Manchester, NH

“Uncle Charlie, there’s a phone call for you. He’s sounds important.” said Gus.

“Thanks Gus. I got the food all set to go and you have the movie ready in the DVD player.” replied Charlie.

Charlie picked up the phone in the private study. He very curious to find out who would be calling him.

“Hello” said Charlie.

“Hey Charlie, it’s Josh.”

“Hey, man, how’s it going up in Washington, all set for the Inauguration?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Charlie. I’ve got the address finished and ready for the President’s approval and at 12 noon two days from now, I think the people will absolutely be really glad who they elected.”

Listen, the reason I called is that I have a great job opportunity for you. With your law degree almost in your hands, my friend, I have the perfect job for you. Senior White House Council Associate. What do you think?” explained Josh.

“Are you serious, Josh?”

 

“Absolutely Charlie, you are perfect for this. All you’ll need to do is to meet with the President and the job is officially yours.

“Josh, I need to think about this. I mean it’s a great job offer and I’m really flattered you asked me, but I need to think about it OK?”

“Hey Charlie, I understand completely. I’ll tell you what, think about it and then give me call when you made your mind up, but try to think fast. I’m not trying to rush you, but the President needs to know before the end of this week, OK?

Charlie said, “OK, that’s great Josh, and thanks again for this. I really appreciate it.

Josh said, “Charlie, you are one of my best friends and the best qualified applicant. I would love to have you work with us again the White House, like old times.”

Charlie, almost in shock at Josh’s suggestion for this new offer for him, replied, “Hey I can’t wait to tell Zoey the great news and I’ll call you as soon as I made my decision.”

Josh said, “Great, Charlie, I talk to you soon. Give Zoey a big hug for me and Donna.”

Charlie said, “I will. The same to you and Donna.”

Charlie hung up the phone and then looked up to see Zoey standing there looking really excited.

Zoey said, “Charlie, I can’t believe it. This is a great opportunity.” She flung her arms around him and gave him a very passionate kiss.

Their lips parted after what seemed to be an eternity. Charlie then said, “Honey, were you listening in?”

Zoey confessed, “Yeah, sort of. I thought it was Annie on the phone. I think this is a great offer for you Charlie.

Charlie replied, “Zoey, I want to do this, it’s what I always wanted.”

Zoey looked at Charlie with tears in her eyes and happily said, “Charlie, if this is what you want, then I’m behind you 100 percent sweetheart. I love you more than anything in the world.”

“I love you too Zoey, with every fiber in my bones, I love you so very much.” said Charlie.

 

Zoey happily told Charlie, “Oh, Charlie, I also wanted to tell you, I have some really special news for you. Remember when I had to see the doctor for my blood work I had done, he mentioned that I’m in perfect health and also that I’m pregnant.”

Charlie was in total shock and at the same time, tears in his eyes, “Oh, Zoey, are you sure?”

“Charlie, I’m absolutely and positively sure. The doctor told me I’m due in late August/early September.”

Charlie whooped and hollered with such excitement by giving Zoey the biggest kiss they had ever shared and that Gus went down to find out what happened. “Uncle Charlie, Aunt Zoey, are you both okay?”

Zoey and Charlie both decided to tell Gus the good news. “Gus, how would feel about having a new cousin later this summer?” asked Zoey.

“Are you pregnant, Aunt Zoey? asked Gus.

Zoey happily replied, “Yep, Uncle Charlie and I are going to have a baby.”

Gus gave his aunt & uncle a big hug and could not help by whooping it up with excitement too. “This is so cool.” was all Gus could say with such excitement.

Charlie then said, “Listen, I tell you what, let’s call the family and tell them the good news and then we’ll sit and watch the movie.”

Zoey and Gus both replied in agreement, “Sounds great, Charlie.”

Zoey, Charlie, and Gus gave each other a great big hug together and then they called Jed & Abbey, Liz & Doug, Ellie & Vic, and finally Annie. They were all excited about the news and also at Charlie’s new White House position as Senior White House Council Associate. Jed told Charlie that this was a great job for him and wished Charlie all the very best in his new appointment and told him that if needed any advice on anything, Jed would definitely provide the best advice for his son-in-law. Abbey told Zoey how happy she was that Zoey was pregnant and she was to be first-time mother. Liz & Ellie also told Zoey and Charlie how happy and excited they both were and even offered to help with babysitting when the time came. Annie was the most excited, and told both Zoey & Charlie how happy she was for both of them.

After talking with the rest of the family, Zoey, Charlie, and Gus sat down in front of their 100-inch home theater screen and watched, with excitement in their hearts about their news about becoming parents for the first time and a new appointment at the White House, the story about believing once again that man can still fly and spring into action.

THE END


End file.
